RvB: Collision in the West
by Oscar De Nogla
Summary: California and Idaho had it rough growing up but now these 2 have a new life as freelancers. Can these 2 survive? or will the Director tests beat them to death. Find out in this worst fanfic ever of all time. AU.


**Okay so before you begin to read I just want to let you all know that this a re-write from my old story**

* * *

A soldier in black mark VI armour with ice blue linings and was wearing a mark V helmet with an ice blue visor walked in to a very depressing, metallic looking room full of medical equipment and a bunch of doctors.

"Agent California helmet off please." One of them asked California.

"Of course." California nodded. He then took off his helmet to reveal a man with slightly tanned skin. His eyes are ice blue and he has messy black hair.

California then gave his helmet to the doctor. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

The doctor just sighed placed California's helmet on a table next to a row of operation tools. "Now Agent California lie down." The doctor ordered. California nodded and lied down.

"You know feel free to call me Cal, Night Fire or Michael." California smiled.

"No." The doctor responded.

California then saw some medics strap him onto the operating table. California then felt himself become weightless as he saw everything but the medics float about.

California tried to relax as he felt something sharp pierce through the back of his head. "Beginning procedure." Then black liquid started to pump into the back of his head.

In California head he could hear a female voice screaming and yelling.

"He's struggling hold him." A man with a southern accent said over the speakers. The doctors then started to hold California down as he tried to break free.

"What do you want?" California yelled in pain but the voice kept screaming but California couldn't figure out what she was saying. Soon California started to become unconscious. The medics started to relax and let him go. The last words California heard before becoming unconscious was the female voice saying "Alpha."

**2 days later**

California woke up in a daze. When his vision cleared he saw 2 very familiar faces; the director and the councillor. "Hello Agent California." The counselor greeted warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Like Idaho just stabbed me in the head." California groaned sarcastically.

"Please Agent California." The Director said sternly.

"But it's the truth." California groaned as he rested his head onto his hands.

"Sorry about that." A female voice said.

California then raised his head. "Who said that?"

"I did." The voice said nervously as she appeared. The AI had long black wavy hair that went halfway down her back with what looks like cat ears on her head, the AI was wearing nothing the black scout armour with white linings, even her skin was a lighter shade of black with white cat eyes.

"And you are?" California asked.

"This is Mu." The Director responded before Mu can.

"Great to meet you Mu." California smiled making Mu look down. "I hope we become friends."

"I hope so as well Master." Mu said nervously.

"How do you feel Mu?" The Counselor asked.

Mu thought for a bit. "That I want to be on my own." She said before vanishing.

California just blinked. "What was that?"

"It appears as if Mu isn't used to this." The Counselor suggested,

California nodded before he got up. "How long was I out?"

"For 2 days." The Director said sternly. "Now get going."

California nodded and grabbed his helmet as he walked out. After a while of California walking through the hallways he heard some shouting.

"Where is he?" A female voice yelled.

"I don't know." A male Irish voice said in a panic.

"You always know where California is Idaho." The Female growled.

"I haven't seen him since he left for the AI." Idaho Panicked.

After California heard that Idaho was being threatened he ran to where the noise was coming from to see Carolina holding a man with brown hair that is tied into a ponytail and has navy blue eyes. This was California's closest friend Idaho.

"Back of Carolina or I'll make you." California growled.


End file.
